sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon King
The Demon King is the first instalment in the Seven Realms series by Cinda Williams Chima. Summary When 16-year-old Han Alister and his Clan friend Dancer encounter three underage wiza cares about. Han takes an amulet from one of the wizards, Micah Bayar, to prevent him from using it against them. Only later does he learn that it has an evil history—it once belonged to the Demon King, the wizard who nearly destroyed the world a millennium ago. And the Bayars will stop at nothing to get it back. Han’s life is complicated enough. He’s the former streetlord of the Raggers—a street gang in the city of Fellsmarch. His street name, Cuffs, comes from the mysterious silver bracelets he’s worn all his life—cuffs that are impossible to take off. Now Han’s working odd jobs, helping to support his family, and doing his best to leave his old life behind. Events conspire against him, however. When members of a rival gang start dying, Han naturally gets the blame. Meanwhile, Princess Raisa ana’Marianna has her own battles to fight. As heir to the Gray Wolf throne of the Fells, she’s just spent three years of relative freedom with her father’s family at Demonai Camp—riding, hunting, and working the famous Clan markets. Now court life in Fellsmarch pinches like a pair of too-small shoes. Wars are raging to the south, and threaten to spread into the high country. After a long period of quiet, the power of the Wizard Council is once again growing. The people of the Fells are starving and close to rebellion. Now more than ever, there’s a need for a strong queen. But Raisa’s mother Queen Marianna is weak and distracted by the handsome Gavan Bayar, High Wizard of the Fells. Raisa feels like a cage is closing around her—and an arranged marriage and eroded inheritance is the least of it. Raisa wants to be more than an ornament in a glittering cage. She aspires to be like Hanalea—the legendary warrior queen who killed the Demon King and saved the world. With the help of her friend, the cadet Amon Byrne, she navigates the treacherous Gray Wolf Court, hoping she can unravel the conspiracy coalescing around her before it’s too late. Chapter List * 1. The Hunt: pages 1-19 ** Han's POV * 2. Unintended Consequences: pages 20-37 ** Raisa's POV * 3. Ambushed: pages 38-59 ** Han's POV * 4. A Dance of Suitors: pages 60-81 ** Raisa's POV * 5. Old Stories: pages 82-97 ** Han's POV * 6. Fellsmarch: pages 98-115 ** Han's POV * 7. In the Glass Garden: pages 116-141 ** Raisa's POV * 8. Lessons to be Learned: pages 142-159 ** Han's POV * 9. Eyes and Ears: pages 160-174 ** Raisa's POV * 10. Back in the Maze: pages 175-187 ** Raisa's POV * 11. Sanctuary: pages pages 188-204 ** Han's POV * 12. Bread and Roses: pages 205-230 ** Raisa's POV * 13.The Raggers: pages 231-253 ** Han's POV, Raisa’s POV * 14.On the Wrong Side of the Law: pages 254-263 ** Raisa's POV * 15. Strange Bedfellows: pages 264-283 ** Amon's POV * 16. Demons in the Street: pages 284-296 ** Han's POV * 17. Party Warfare: pages 297-328 ** Raisa's POV * 18. On the Borderland: pages 329-339 ** Han's POV * 19. Name Day: pages 340-351 ** Han's POV * 20. Willo and Bird: pages 352-361 ** Han's POV * 21. Blood and Roses: pages 362-386 ** Raisa's POV, Amon’s POV * 22. Desperate Measures: pages 387-402 ** Han's POV * 23. Name Day 2: pages 403-428 ** Raisa's POV * 24. Unholy Ceremony: pages 429-455 ** Raisa's POV * 25. The End of Days: pages 456-469 ** Han's POV * 26. Secrets Revealed: pages 470-486 ** Han's POV * 27. Gifted: pages 487-506 ** Han's POV, Raisa’s POV Cover Gallery DK cover md.jpg|US Cover Le Roi Demon Castelmore Fr cover.jpg|French Cover (Young Adult) Le Roi Demon Castelmore Fr cover adult.jpg|French Cover (Adult) Das Amuleti.jpg|German Cover (Hardback) Das Amuleti Paperback.jpg|German Cover (Paperback) The Demon King UK.jpg|UK Cover Category:Books